Such a folding gate is known. It is used above all in factories and for warehouses and has the advantage that it is suitable for closing relatively wide gate openings. The space needed for opening the gate wings of which, in general, two are provided, is relatively small as is the space requirement for the open door wings. Upon opening, each door wing is folded so that its segments abut each other. Normally the opening is effected by an opening device which will open the door wings mechanically and is controlled, for instance, by a light barrier responding to the approach of a vehicle to the folding gate.
With the known gate the carrier structures of the individual segments are embodied by stiff frames which also have portions along the edges of the two segments facing each other. Between these portions of the carrier structure there are several hinges which are distributed across the height of the folding gate and establish an articulated connection between the first and second segments and, moreover, carry the entire weight of the second segment, introducing the same into the carrier structure of the first segment. The guide roller running along the glide track arrangement is supported only in a horizontal plane along the glide track arrangement and assures that the end of the upper edge of the second segment remote from the first segment will follow the desired path determined by the glide track arrangement when opening and closing the gate.
It may happen from time to time in operation that one or more segments of the gate wings receive strong shocks, for example, when the opening device does not open the folding gate quickly enough and a vehicle used for hauling drives against the folding gate which has opened only incompletely. In such an event frequently not only the segment panel hit but also the carrier structure of the corresponding segment is damaged. Besides, often the first segment is damaged also if only the second segment has directly received the shock. Such damages cause considerable expenses for repair.